kmtcfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Commander
Overview The Lord-Commander of the Ministry Guard serves as a moderator and leader for the body of Guardsmen. The Lord-Commander is beholden to the Legate Minister and the traditions of the Ministry as a whole, of equivalent rank to the Vice-Legate. Their duty is to oversee the affairs of each Minister and ensure their safety as well as protocol among the chambers, to which he/she has jurisdiction. They are also obliged to look after the welfare of the Nobility. The Lord-Commander is a roll which can lend out personal guardsmanship, but also must attend sessions and ensure that each member of the Ministry ranks has been held to their own seat regarding their occupation. The Lord-Commander is charged with the bureaucratic investments of the Guard’s funding, as well as its charitable distributions. It is often the Lord-Commander’s job to lead investigations into a Vote of No Confidence and delegate such tasks to the guardsmen whilst, when necessary, coordinate with other guilds circulating the justice system. It is their obligation, as Lord-Commander, to be a point of presence where concerns can be brought to the Ministry and then fielded to the appropriate Ministers. He will also oversee the recruitment and training of guards alike. Lastly, he is also responsible for personally guarding the Vice-Legate Minister whenever summoned for Ministry-related excursions. Roster Current Lord-Commander * Lord Visar Nezam (Tylendel.1654) Previous Acting Lord Commanders * Lord Thomas Cyril * Lady Morgan Vallister * (Lord Cecil Saville, acting Commander) * Lord Pierce Godot * (Lord Corim Ersei, acting Commander) * Lord Visar Nezam * Lord Wyatt Strosser * Lord Visar Nezam * Aurelia Tallius Duties In Character * Enforce proper decorum within each Ministry Station. * Impose disciplinary measures to ill-abiding Ministry Staff for guests within Chambers. * Maintain protocol throughout Open and Closed Sessions. * Present an absentee vote when dictated by absent Minister. * Speak on behalf of the Ministry when necessary. * Ensure that Ministry personnel upholds the integrity of their office and oath. * Arrange investigation for any Ministry personnel suspected of corruption. * Address issues and concerns brought to the Ministry as a whole, or delegate them to the appropriate personnel. * Maintain and organize Ministry Guard. * Act as the lead court officer for internal Ministry trials. * Appoint Secretaries to Ministry Guards to staff that are lacking them. * Present organized case files to the Vice Legate and Arbiter. Out of Character * Communicate closely with Managers about ongoing roleplay and community connections. * Act as a point of contact for people interested in KM, both on an IC and OOC level. * Help facilitate, create, and drive roleplay for KM as a whole, and work with Managers to do so. * Continue to maintain all Ministry Guard responsibilities. * Connect with the RP community and help KM keep updated with any concerns, ideas, or information. * Ensure that all evidence used to bring consequence upon a KM member has been answered with consent. * Post a character profile and keep it current. * Keep the applicable Ministry Guard Office Subforum updated and current. * Ensure that new recruits have open avenues interaction. * Attend at least two scheduled events per month, and wear the KM guild tag during Ministry-related roleplay. * Join the KM OOC Discord channel. Appointment The Lord Commander must have a strong history within the Ministry Guard and be of noble birth. They must have served in a leadership position within the Ministry Guard to obtain this rank. The Lord Commander is appointment by the Legate Minister and their counsel. Because of the high level of OOC and IC participation needed for this role, and because of it’s leadership aspects, candidates for Vice Legate must first be vetted by the Managers to ensure that all candidates can fulfill the requirements of the role. Requirements * Possess the ability and time to invest a high level of IC and OOC participation both in-game, out of game, and on the KM forums. * Human character with Krytan Nobility and a strong background in Ministry Guard involvement. * Not currently serving or holding office with the Ministry, Shining Blade, or Seraph. * May not be, openly, engaged in a personal relationship with any Ministry staff or Guard member. Notes The position of Vice Legate Minister is entirely created and fictional. It has no mention in the current lore provided by ArenaNet. This role was created by KM to allow us a role/position that can hold some responsibility and accountability for the lesser offices that this role oversees. It was important for us to have someone in place as an IC figurehead, as we cannot roleplay or speak for a major lore figure like Legate Minister Beetlestone or Legate Minister Wi. This is challenging because we assume that the Lord Commander is likely in contact with the Legate Minister in some capacity. Therefore, though we can’t speak for the Legate Minister as roleplayers, the player of the Lord Commander still needs to consider the ideology and agenda that Legate Minister Wi holds and ensure that the Ministry’s roleplay does not break too much with it.